


Prophecy - Avalontale Arc1

by Morgana_Mikaelson



Series: Avalontale [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Experimentation (past), Human/Monster Hybrid, Hurt Merlin, Identity Reveal, Immortal Merlin, Magic Revealed, No Smut, Poor Merlin, Post-Magic Reveal, Protective Grillby, Protective Sans, Shapeshifting, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, avalontale, gaster stop, merlin needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Mikaelson/pseuds/Morgana_Mikaelson
Summary: Merlin lived his whole life on the surface.Or so he thought.----After he and the Knights got attacked, Merlin has no chance but to reveal himself to Arthur to save him. He gets hurt in the process and Arthur, who despite everything couldn't execute Merlin, banishes him. The warlock has no other chance but to flee and he lands in the underground. Toriel finds him, and soon things come to light Merlin never thought possible. He seeks answers and struggles with his new awakened power. Merlin was magic. He knew that already, but he didn't know, that he wasn't even fully human.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> hOi!  
> Welcome to the beginning of Avalontale, AV!Tale for short.  
> Avalontale is a crossover AU (Undertale and Merlin (BBC)) and is about Merlin (Arc 1) and Arthur (Arc 2).  
> This AU is divided into 4 Arcs. 3 actually.
> 
> We have Arc0. Arc0 focuses on how Merlin got into the underground. (It's more like an extended prolog)  
> Arc1- Merlin  
> Arc2- Arthur  
> Arc3- Surface
> 
> You can find the story also on DeviantArt.

There was once a legend.

A legend of Emrys and the once and future King. Two individuals bound together by soul and destiny. Together, they would return magic to the land and unite Albion.

It was a dark time for magic.

There were once Determination and Kindness who ruled together over the land. A king and his queen.

Kindness wasn't able to produce an heir and so Determination sought council by an old friend. The high priestess warned Determination of the consequences his actions would bring if he decided to conceive an heir with magic, but he did not listen. The priestess performed the spell, but she could not give a life without taking one.

The queen became pregnant and died soon after birth. The king's determination turned soon after that into hatred. He blamed the priestess and banned all magic.

Druids, creatures, sorcerers. All of them slaughtered. Children, women, and men who could perform magic, executed. Good, evil, it didn't matter. The King claimed that all magic was evil and that he would purge the land of it.

Little did he know, that magic itself held the soul of the little prince together. Magic is powerful, but it was not able to create a whole human soul. The soul of the young prince started to shatter, but destiny would not let this happen. Unknown to the everyone else, the three fates themselves bound the broken soul to another one.

And so the prophecies began.

 


	2. Chapter 1 Arc0

"I have a bad feeling..." Merlin looked at the blonde man on a white horse. "Don't be such a girl Merlin. You are just complaining because we took the longer route back to Camelot." huffed Arthur and looked annoyed to his manservant. "Oh, I am complaining? We are what? Six people, riding through a bandit-infested forest in bright red cloaks. No, I am just complaining. It's not like we can get attacked at any moment!" snapped the dark haired man back. Gwaine rode forward till he was beside Merlin.  
"Cheer up mate!" The Knight grinned. "The brave knight will protect you from the evil bandits." Merlin smiled back. "You mean the drunk knight Gwaine." The other knights laughed, and Gwaine threw an apple at Merlin. "I am slightly drunk. There's a difference mate!" Merlin gave the knight just a look and shrugged. "If you say so, oh slightly drunk knight." and rode forward to catch up with the king.  Behind the two, Leon and Percival were quietly chatting about something and Gwaine decided to torture Elyan with one of his Tavern story like usual.  
But Merlin couldn't shake that feeling off. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Then he realized it. And apparently, Arthur noticed it too. The king held up a hand and signalized everybody to stop. But of course, that didn't stop Gwaine from talking. "Something wrong princess?"   
  
Ignoring the same old dumb nickname from Gwaine Arthur looked at his men. "Do you hear that?" Everybody listened. "No?" came the reply from Elyan. "Exactly, the forest is completely silent, no birds no animals nothing just silence." Arthur looked worried around.  
"Maybe they are just sleeping; I know I would right now if not for our mission." Offered Gwaine as a reason.  
"Or something scared them away?" tried Merlin. Arthur glanced skeptical at Merlin "Shut up Merlin, what could scare all life out of the forest?" huffed Arthur annoyed. "Then what would your royal pratness suggest be the reas-" *Crack *  
There weren't alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the introduction for this story is done. The next chapters will be longer. Way longer than that one.


End file.
